spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Porcupine Wanted Movie: City Destruction
Porcupine Wanted Movie: City Destruction is the movie made by Jcpag2010. In this movie, porcupine wanted to help it, the porcupine cried and grew bigger than SpongeBob in size. Plot The porcupine started to cry, but she grew bigger than SpongeBob in size by Doppelganger. The beaver help the porcupine shrink smaller than a same size, but he will never see the porcupine. When this time, porcupine will be bigger than Bikini Bottom in size and she starts to cry and makes evil to destroy Bikini Bottom. A huge mass porcupine destroys the Krusty Krab and eat the Krabby Patties for too much, not better to hit. Characters *Porcupine *Beaver *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Maxwell *Milo *Leon Family *Baby *Boy *Cat *Dog *Father *Girl *Mother *Teenager *Terrier Friends *3-Headed Jake *Administrator Flotsam *Agent Twerp *Al *Angry Jack *Bonsai *Flatts the Flounder *Flying Dutchman *Karen *Miss Priss Superheroes *Barnacleboy *Bubble Bass *Bubble Buddy *Eagle Head *Elastic Waist Band *Mermaidman *Miss Appear *Professor Magma *Pyrite Panderer Enemies *Doppelganger *Atomic Flounder *Bubble Poppin' Leader *Dirty Bubble *Donut Demon *DoodleBob *Hand Creature *Jumbo Shrimp *Karen 2 *Man Ray *Man-Eating Lionfish *Sheldon J. Plankton *Sinister Slug Protagonists *Leopold Slikk *Ronald Ramirez *Harold Slikk Deleted Scenes *Artie *Bear *Chase *Doppelily *Edgar *Julie *Lily *Shadow *Yarrr *Dr. Gill *Gary the Snail *Grandma SquarePants *Larry the Lobster *Mrs. Puff *Pearl Krabs Songs & APM *All My Life - City destroyed and people will be sad. *Botany Bay *Chase Cues *Drowsy Reef - Porcupine was crying on a rock at the ocean. *Ever Since the World Began (Survivor) - SpongeBob and Maxwell are friends at destruction of Bikini Bottom. *Eye of the Tiger (Survivor) - Doppelganger was angry at Milo and scared away at the destruction. *Faithfully (Journey) *Gator *Hawaiian Cocktail - The Bikini Bottom was full of trash. *Hawaiian Links *Hawaiian Strings *Kamakani *Let It Be - Milo: Destructed! (weeping and sing a song) *Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight (Tiny Tim) - Mr. Krabs musages Squidward and fresh to fry Krabby Patties. At the end of the music line, porcupine started crying on a grill. *Missing You (John Waite) - Milo sings in the forest. *Moment of Truth (Survivor) - Banned from the Krusty Krab. *Not Done Yet (Soja) - intro / ending (credits) *On the Beach (deleted scene) - SpongeBob brush teeth and go on a bed. *Open Arms (Journey) *Police Car *Scribblenauts Music Big Tiny 1 - The porcupine and a beaver in the morning. *Scribblenauts Music Big Tiny 2 - Milo went to school. *Scribblenauts Music Casual 1/Super Scribblenauts Track 26 - Milo and Eagle Head sees destruction of Bikini Bottom. *Scribblenauts Music Casual 2/Super Scribblenauts Track 17 - Porcupine takes a bath. *Scribblenauts Music Casual 4/Super Scribblenauts Track 19 - Milo tells Leon about destruction. At the end of the music line, Leon was so angry. *Scribblenauts Music Casual 5/Super Scribblenauts Music Track 13 - Porcupine went to school and talk. *Scribblenauts Music Dark 1 - Porcupine grew bigger than SpongeBob and cries away. *Scribblenauts Music Dark 2 - Maxwell dance at the destruction. *Scribblenauts Music Mediveal 3 - Doppelganger fly over Bikini Bottom. *Scribblenauts Music Mediveal 4 - Maxwell enters the castle. / SpongeBob tells Bubble Poppin' Leader. *Scribblenauts Unmasked Music Atlantis - Milo enters the Bikini Bottom. / Patrick tells Donut Demon what you become. / Flying Dutchman tells Leon what happened to the city. *Scribblenauts Unmasked Music Brainiac's Ship - Maxwell explores the Bikini Bottom. / 3-Headed Jake was telling Milo. / SpongeBob was trapped on a cage. *Scribblenauts Unmasked Music Themyscira - Porcupine will cry and look Patrick. / Leon: Beaver, look, Agent Twerp and Doppelganger. / Milo tells Eagle Head what happened to Bikini Bottom and a porcupine. *Scribblenauts Unmasked Music Wayne Manor - Doppelganger fly over Bikini Bottom destruction. *Seaweed *SpongeBob Close Theme Song (deleted scene) - SpongeBob tells Grandma. *SpongeBob Theme Song (deleted scene) - SpongeBob: Hey wait! (runaway) *Stack of Leis - SpongeBob cries. *Super Scribblenauts Music Track 1 (deleted scene) - Edgar and Julie explores the Bikini Bottom. *Super Scribblenauts Music Track 2 - Lily loves Maxwell at the destruction of Bikini Bottom. *Super Scribblenauts Music Track 5 - Milo and the porcupine tells SpongeBob a happy ending. *Super Scribblenauts Music Track 6 - Milo friended Leon a happy chance at destruction. *Super Scribblenauts Music Track 7 - Porcupine tells beaver to shrink back to normal size at the ocean. *Super Scribblenauts Music Track 18 - Milo and Leon climb the mountain. At the end of the music line, Milo and Leon going home with the family. *Super Scribblenauts Music Track 27 - Tell Leon to walk at the destruction of city. *Super Scribblenauts Music Track 30 - They're happy and the bad guys are crying, shrink too small. *Tales from the Swamp - a. Milo: Smoke! (screams) No! You grilled my porcupine! / c. Talking Donut: No! (Leon eats Donut Demon and screaming) *The Adventure Begins *The Lineman *The Search Is Over (Survivor) - Porcupine was walking sad and crying. (sing a song) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (Bonnie Tyler) - Milo walk away and sad at the forest. *We Are the World (Michael Jackson) - Heal the city and porcupine shrink back to beaver size for normal. At the end of the music line, porcupine was so happy and back to life in normal size like a beaver. Soundtracks #Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight #The Search Is Over #Open Arms #Faithfully #Eye of the Tiger #Ever Since the World Began #Let It Be #All My Life #Missing You #Total Eclipse of the Heart #We Are the World #Not Done Yet Gallery Giant Porcupine Wails to SpongeBob and Patrick on the Road.png|A giant porcupine wails to Patrick and SpongeBob (wearing underwear) on the road. SpongeBob Was Looking at the Porcupine Cried.png|SpongeBob was sitting down and look at the Porcupine crying. Porcupine Wails to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs.png|Porcupine wails to Patrick, SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs make Porcupine grilled.png|Mr. Krabs fry the porcupine on the grill. Porcupine saw SpongeBob Crying.png|Porcupine saw SpongeBob crying outside. Doppelganger fly through the Krusty Krab.png|Doppelganger flies over the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob and Porcupine look Patrick.png|Patrick was mad at SpongeBob and porcupine. Maxwell cheer up with SpongeBob.png|Maxwell cheers up with SpongeBob. Maxwell apologizes Mr. Krabs and Squidward.png|Maxwell apologizes Mr. Krabs and Squidward. Doppelganger heads to SpongeBob and Patrick.png|Doppelganger flies over SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob tells Maxwell and Porcupine was happy.png|Maxwell and porcupine tells SpongeBob. Milo, Beaver, and Porcupine will be happy outside.png|Milo, a beaver, and a porcupine will be happy at outside. Trivia *In "No Nose Knows," Patrick's nose smells bad. **A giant porcupine was stinky. *In "Welcome to the Chum Bucket," SpongeBob was trapped on the cage. **Also similar to "Frozen Face-Off." *A giant porcupine threatens Bikini Bottom **It may referred to "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm." *Leon take out a donut from Patrick's forehead and eat them. *Doppelganger was riding a UFO in a remke of Super Scribblenauts Level 10-5. *The episode remakes are "Money Talks," "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?," "SpongeBob's Last Stand," "Accidents Will Happen," and "The Other Patty." *A music background mixed with Scribblenauts, Super Scribblenauts, and Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure. *"Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight" music appears in the episode "Help Wanted." **Also appears in one of the three episodes are "Procastination," "Whale of a Birthday," and "Squid Wood." *It is similar to "Wormy," "No Free Rides," "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?," "SpongeBob's Last Stand," and "Glove World R.I.P." **Also refers to "Don't Look Now." *A huge mass to destroy the city is similar to Godzilla. **Also refers to Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. *The city destructs like a robot remake of Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *The remake of trash city was destroyed. **It may refers to Disney's WALL-E. *Bubble Buddy may also appear in "Bubble Buddy" and "Bubble Buddy Returns." *Bubble Bass appears in "Pickles," "F.U.N.," "Fools in April," and "Plankton's Good Eye." *Flatts the Flounder appears in "Sandy's Rocket," "Texas," and "The Bully." *Leopold Slikk, Harold Slikk, and Ronald Ramirez are also remake of the movie. *This movie was made a crossover with Scribblenauts, Angry German Kid, and SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:Movies Category:Jcpag2010